vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Superalloy Darkshine
Summary Superalloy Darkshine is the Rank 11 S-Class hero of One-Punch Man. He is known for being among the strongest heroes in the entire organization, able to effortlessly defeat most Demon and Dragon level threats. He's shown to care genuinely for others, and usually treats those he encounters with politeness and respect. The origin of his powers was revealed to derive from intense training and physical conditioning. His inspiration for working out being so he could gain confidence and lift his reputation as the skinny kid who failed at everything. While he now has the overwhelming power and fame he'd wished for, insecurities from his past life remain in him somewhat. After the battle against the Monster Association, he quits the Hero Association and joins the Neo Heroes as a trainer and sparring partner. He quit working as a hero as, after fighting Half Monster Garou, he realised he never wanted to put his life at risk. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher Name: Superalloy Darkshine Origin: One-Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Human, Rank 11 S-Class Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand combatant, Attack Reflection with Shimmer Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Shattered Half Monster Garou's ribs in one hit when Rover could not. Is one of the Hero Association's most vigorous fighters physically. Held his own against Bang in sparring. Pri-Pri-Prisoner was stated to be nothing compared to Darkshine, even after he became strong enough to defeat monsters that are on the same level as the Deep Sea King. Explicitly stated to be able to destroy Deep Sea King level monsters with a light touch. He is capable of defeating Carnage Kabuto in 15 minutes and also disintegrated most of Bug God in his second form with a light jab) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Able to somewhat keep up with Bang) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Physically superior to Suiryu) Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Even among the S-Class heroes, he is known for his extraordinary durability, which should make him more durable than Flashy Flash) Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Skilled and experienced combatant, said to be on par with Bang. Weaknesses: Despite being one of the strongest heroes he is quite meek and frail in terms of personality which prevented him from breaking his limiter (Though this is slowly becoming less of a problem after his fight with Garou, it is unlikely he will ever break his limiter). His body's shimmer deflection can be overcome if the attacks are too powerful. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shimmer': Having trained his muscles differently than anyone else, his body can deflect virtually any attack when it begins to shine. It can even shake off shockwaves produced by Garou's Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist for an extended period. *'Superalloy Bazooka': Superalloy Darkshine releases an incredibly powerful punch. It was first used in his fight against Garou. *'Superalloy Butterfly': Superalloy Darkshine tucks in his arms and legs and launches forward with immense power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Brawlers Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Tier 7